


保留

by kanwoyingeshen



Category: bnior - Fandom, 隐身
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanwoyingeshen/pseuds/kanwoyingeshen





	保留

*你就不要想起我—张杰（原唱：田馥甄）

 

林在范推门进来的时候看见客厅的灯还亮着，松了口气，拖鞋也没穿就去抱沙发上的朴珍荣，朴珍荣从怀里探出头扯出一个笑来。早就让林在范把客厅的灯换掉，现在昏黄的灯光打下来，脸上的笑都失了说服力一样。自己身上的沐浴露清香也盖不住林在范身上的酒味，领带松松垮垮的，外套上沾染的寒气在抱住朴珍荣的时候在怀抱里消散了温度。

林在范看起来很疲惫，但好像从很久以前开始，林在范每次回家都是这般，只是有时懒得伪装，精疲力尽的样子毫不避讳的展露在朴珍荣面前。也是，这是林在范的家，属于他们两个的家，又有什么需要隐藏的呢。现在的林在范压下疲惫，大概认为现在需要安抚的是自己怀里的人吧。

“去洗澡吧。”

朴珍荣站起身来把林在范的外套脱了，松垮的领带也解开来一并拿在手里。把人往浴室的方向推，比平日里多了分局促。林在范瞥了眼饭桌，尽管饭厅的灯没有开，还是在客厅的余光照耀下隐约可以看出桌上放了不少东西，林在范心下一惊。转过身来看了朴珍荣一眼，那人就转动着眼珠问怎么了，留意到林在范的眼神就心虚的拍拍林在范要人加快动作。

林在范叹了口气，他想他没有资格去责怪谁，打开灯才看见桌上摆了满满一桌子菜，两副碗筷却没有动过的痕迹。林在范在心里自责，朴珍荣就站在原地呆愣愣的看着一桌的菜，那是自己忙了一下午的成果，只是在几分钟之前，自己还在尽力让林在范忽略它们的存在。

“干嘛饿着肚子等我，我也饿了，一起吃吧。”

林在范看着独自站在客厅中央的朴珍荣，连地上的影子都显得单薄，手上捏着自己的外套，表情里满是失落。林在范想象当他被组里的同事强拖着去聚餐的时候，朴珍荣大概就坐在饭桌前端详着冒着热气的菜肴，当自己灌下几杯酒的时候，朴珍荣应该已经灭了饭厅的灯坐到沙发上。

回来的路上林在范直反胃，勉强压下吐意，也知道朴珍荣的心像盘中的菜肴一样结了层冰冷的薄油。手里的筷子给人夺了去，朴珍荣就站在他身旁。觥筹交错之间，强撑着咽下的苦酒得不到消化，回到家又怎么会想吃下这不带半点温度的东西，这么简单的道理朴珍荣不是不懂。不过是为了安抚自己的情绪，但再好吃的饭菜终究是凉了，连盘底都触不到的温度，也就没有了它的价值。

“都冷了，别吃了。”

“我本来就吃不了太热的。”

林在范去拿朴珍荣手里的筷子，那人却好像故意攥紧了，林在范使了些力，朴珍荣直接把筷子摔在了地上，发出清脆的声响。

“我说别吃了！”

朴珍荣咬着牙压着情绪，上下起伏的胸膛却出卖了自己。拿了垃圾桶把一盘盘的菜都倒得干干净净，林在范站在一旁也不阻止，他想让朴珍荣这样做也许会好一点。今天是他们的周年纪念，朴珍荣从前几天开始就在念叨，自己却失了约。

“何必勉强自己，难吃还伤胃。”

朴珍荣最后连筷子也一起丢进了垃圾桶里，手指沾上了油渍，油腻又凉薄。本不想这样的，明明在林在范进门前就决定让这事过去的，可那人越是照顾自己的情绪，就越助长了几分朴珍荣发火的底气。

“对不起，别生气了。”

林在范拿了纸巾给朴珍荣擦手，朴珍荣的手指纤细修长，林在范仔仔细细的连指甲缝都擦干净，又寻到手有几分冰凉，就把朴珍荣的手握在掌间揉搓。朴珍荣一直低头看着林在范的动作，这人每次都这么无赖，明明错的是他，总是用尽自己的温柔独善其身，到最后却好似是自己在无理取闹，实在过分。

林在范把人拢在怀里，手指抚上朴珍荣柔软的发丝，用鼻尖去摄取朴珍荣身上的清香。想尽可能的贴近他，抱紧他，就算是在情绪中的人儿也十分柔软，手掌附上后背，朴珍荣的下巴就抵靠在林在范的肩膀上。

“今天实在是脱不开身，没有下次了。”

朴珍荣把头埋在林在范的胸膛，长时间的沉默让林在范隐隐感到不安，他多怕朴珍荣的眼泪浸湿了自己的衬衣，现在倒希望朴珍荣能歇斯底里的冲自己发一次火。那人就趴在自己怀里，把衬衣衣角抓在手里，良久才闷闷的说出一句话来。

“我们也别勉强了好不好…”

“不好，不好！一点都不勉强，怎么会勉强？！”

林在范在听到那话的一瞬就急忙着否认，生怕自己让朴珍荣的话说完就真的陷入不可挽回的局面。让怀里的人跟自己四目相对，拭去朴珍荣眼角的一点泪液，用鼻尖去蹭朴珍荣圆润的鼻头。见朴珍荣毫无反应又像是急了的小孩，嘴里喊了几句荣荣，凑上去轻吻朴珍荣的双唇。一下一下的亲，像对待得来不易的珍品，尽心呵护又小心翼翼。

“珍荣，荣荣…”

“你脏死了，快去洗澡吧。”

那晚林在范十指紧扣着朴珍荣，两个人躺在床上，朴珍荣絮絮叨叨说了很多。他说其实跟谁在一起都是将就，没有太大的差别，林在范就一直摇头否认，把人搂进怀里说当然有差别，当然不一样。朴珍荣还说，其实不过是一种习惯罢了，习惯可以改，分开也是很简单的事情。林在范就压着人亲，进入的时候都异常温柔，朴珍荣就咬着唇流泪，林在范怎么抹都抹不干净，最后发现自己也哭的厉害，泪落在一起，沾了满嘴的咸湿。

 

朴珍荣走了，林在范看着空荡的房间，鞋柜上的备用钥匙成了朴珍荣留下的唯一的东西，果然最温柔的人也最狠心。

那天林在范看着从对面走过来的朴珍荣，一颗心都揪在了一起，恍惚间以为回到了他们初次见面的时候，脑袋白茫茫的一片，手垂在身侧，却怎么也动不了。明明你也看见了我，为什么却不肯再抬头看我一眼，就算对我说出决绝的话也好，怎么能就这么放过我，怎们能表现得我们没有相爱过一样。

看见朴珍荣就要消失在茫茫的人海，林在范在最后一刻还是迈开了步子。抓住人的手腕，呼吸吞吐间却被扼住了喉咙，干冷空气的灌入让原本就干涩的喉咙像粘上了一层黏膜，林在范张了张嘴巴，一个字也没有说。

朴珍荣挣了下手腕却发现引来对面人更用力的禁锢，朴珍荣就去看林在范，一寸一寸的端详，从那人好看的眉形到削薄的双唇。朴珍荣看着林在范咽了下口水，喉结上下滑动，那人又深吸了口气，问他

“凭什么？”

凭什么一走了之？凭什么断了联系？朴珍荣不知道该回答哪一个，或者林在范想问的根本就不是这些。他可能是在问凭什么带走床头柜上的合照，但朴珍荣只拿走了那一张，他们还有很多照片，都好好存放在相册里了，他拿走一张不过分的。他也可能是在问为什么带走了nora，朴珍荣是有些心虚，但是他保证他会好好照顾那个小家伙的，毕竟林在范真的很喜欢它…

“我们这么相爱，凭什么要分开？”

不是的…才不是…朴珍荣摇摇头，闭上眼，有什么冰冷的东西划过脸颊，淌过下巴被地心引力向下拽着坠落。

“你是我的，朴珍荣。你是我的…”

林在范面对朴珍荣总像个孩子一样，好像先说出这句话那归属权就真的是自己一样。所以他像守护自己玩具的孩童，往自己怀里放，抱紧了就不放手。

“你脏死了，我们回家吧。”

 

曾经试过不要再想起他，可明明我爱他，又有什么理由说服自己就这么错过他。朴珍荣想，林在范总有办法让他无处可逃，人潮汹涌的街道也好，一望无际的海底也好，无边无垠的黑暗也好，就算林在范只是紧抱着他轻唤他一声荣荣，也能让朴珍荣就这样被撂倒在林在范的温柔里。

 

完。


End file.
